tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Human
A Human is an intelligent race that inhabits Tivaria. Humans are the most populous race in Tivaria. They carried out massive migrations during the early Age of Heroes, and they now populate the four corners of the world. The lifespan of the average Human is around 60 years, although Humans that have access to better medical facilities and nutrition can live up to 80 years. Humans have been an important race through history. They achieved the supremacy of Tivaria during the Age of the Sun, when the Empire was established. They are generally in good terms with other sentient creatures such as Elves, Dwarves and Centaurs. Subraces Humans are native to Aldava, but during the Age of Heroes, four Human rulers known as the Four Kings led massive migrations to the four cardinal points. Nowadays, the descendants of each of the four original Human nations are divided into four subraces of men. They are both physically and culturally different. Northmen Northmen are the descendants of the Humans that migrated to the north. They have fair skin, their hair colour varies from blonde to black. Northmen usually grow their beards, specially in northern regions. However, there is a higher tendency to shave the beard in , where keeping your face shaved is seen as more civilized. They have settled all over Aldava, from the arduous Varenia to the southern Astorga. They have a feudal lifestyle. Some of the most notorious Northmen nations are the mentioned Varenia and Astorga, as well as Arecia. King Songdir IV, is the King of Varenia. He is a proud and well respected king. His allegiance to the Empire is not questioned by anyone. Easternmen Easternmen are a subrace of men that live in the far east of Diang. They are seen as a very smart and collective sub-race. They have yellowish skin, and characteristic almond-shaped eyes. Despite their geographical remoteness, they have kept in touch with their western cousins, signing commercial treaties and arranging political marriages. Their political know-how makes them very useful in the common-lands of Aldava, and that is often the reason why the Borderline Mountains are used to traverse between the two continents. It also helps keep peace and update information about current events between the one mass of land. The vast Lotus Empire encompasses most of the Easternmen population. Southmen Southmen reside in the southern continent of Nabelu-La. Their skin pigmentation varies from very dark brown to light brown. They have a lack of body hair, probably to combat the hot weather of Nabelu-La. They have forged important and prosperous countries over history such as Sarib Sultanate and Kopsia. The Southernmen are a rather peaceful, lonely people. Their race doesn't often meet outsiders if they are in their home country, apart from the Sea Elves, who soon just become fertalisation for their crops, as their bodies are made to decompose much easier than nature makes away with them. They are brilliant farmers, they have developed a very sophisticated irrigation system that grants them a greater control over their agricultural practices. They control the rise and fall of the Nalha River to best suit their agricultural needs. Their products are exported all around Tivaria. Westernmen Westernmen, also known as Redskins to eastern races, are a subrace of men that inhabit northern Rokhuta. They are said to be very spiritual, they live in harmony with the daughters of nature. Westernmen have a tribal lifestyle. Unlike other Human nations, they have a matriarchal social system. The eldest women take care of the most important decisions of the tribe. They lead their people in the absense of war leaders. Westernmen have recently forged what it is known as the Secait Confederation, a confederation that includes all the Redskins tribes. History Age of Creation Humans are proud to claim that they were created by Tesar, God of Justice. Early humans were part of the group of protoraces known as the Ancients. Humans are native to Aldava, the lived in small communities at war and peace with other races. They became a notable race during the ending of the Age of Creation, after a sudden increase of their population. Humans, as well as the elves, were the bulk of the divine army during the war that faced the Gods with the Four Devils. The war culminated with a victory for the divine army at the Battle of the Gods, where Arion slain Sumetar. Age of Heroes Humans rapidly recovered from the war that had decimated Tivaria. At this point, men had divided into four nations. Representatives of the Four Nations met to discuss what to do now that the war was over. They decided to split the world in four pieces: north, south, east and west. Each of the Four Kings would lead his people to prosperity in their new homes. Northmen marched into the cold north and colonized what now is known as Varenia. Many centuries later, some Northmen returned to the south of Aldava to conquer new lands and build new kingdoms. Easternmen migrater to where the sun rises, where they built the Lotus Empire. Southmen sailed into Nibelu-La. They had to defend their land against the invading Sea Elves that had started a campaign to expand their naval dominion. Westernmen sailed to the other side of the Straight Sea. They settled in the mysterious land of Rokhuta. The Age of Heroes was a legendary period for Humans, there are lots of songs and legends from this age. However, the Age of Heroes cound not last forever. Sumetar and the Four Devils returned to Tivaria to obtain revenge and enslave the mortal races. The elven king Ladeoran convinced the mortal races to leave their disputes and join for a common cause. A coalition known as the Alliance was formed to stop the Four Devils and their Demon army. The Gods aided the Alliance to defeat the Four Devils. After the war, the mortal races realised that they had to cooperate rather than waging war among them if they wanted to survive. Alliance Age Most of the nations that formed the coalition joined the Alliance, the political entity that unified the different realms of Aldava. King Ladeoran was elected first Archon of the Alliance. Most Human nations supported the Alliance, since it allowed them to flourish economically, as well as having powerful allies. Some Human kings were elected Archon of the Alliance. Circa 1760 AA, the Alliance crumbled and it was split again into different realms. A civil war erupted, each independent nation quarreled to conquer their neighbours and former allies. Aureus Tesarian, a young Human general loyal to the Alliance gathered an army with the last supporters of the Alliance and reunified the Alliance. Age of the Sun 1st Blossom 1765 Aureus Tesarian the Great was crowned Emperor and the Empire was established. The Age of the Sun was proclamated by Tesarian. The Empire did not only aim to replace the Alliance. It expanded its frontiers over land and sea, either with diplomacy or conquest. The Empire sent numerous expeditions to Rokhuta, where they built several colonies. They also annexed the Sarib Sultanate after an attrition war that ended with the unconditional surrender of the sultanate. The Empire is now on a critical point, it can barely hold its ever growing borders. In addition, there is intenal opposition to the concept of the Empire. The actual Emperor has done his best to solve the crisis the Empire is going through, but it might not be enough. Some nobles look at his son, the promising Imperial Prince Albreon Tesarian with hope. Human nations *Arecia, a nation that encompases all the human kingdoms that existed in central Aldava during the Alliance Age. It means Central Land in the language of the Ancients. It is the heart of the Empire. *'Varenia', the northernmost region of Tivaria. It is the spiritual home of the Northmen, and it means Motherland it the nordic language. *'Astorga', a land of noble warriors. Astorga has a long history, it is one of the most respected nations. *'Lotus Empire', a human kingdom located in the far east. It is home to the easternmen. *'Sarib Sultanate', a human nation located in the shore of the Golden Sea. *'Kopsia', a desertic kingdom south of Sarib Sultanate. *'Secait Confederation', a confederation of tribes located in the meadows and forests of northern Rokhuta. Geographic location Humans are the most populous race over Tivaria, there is a saying that claims that there is no limit of the world for humans. They have populated the many lands of Tivaria. They can be found all over Aldava, eastern Diang, Nabelu-La and northern Rokhuta. Each of the four subraces of men takes its name from the part of the world the populate. Characteristics Humans are intelligent creatures. They have a talent for diplomacy, but they are fierce warriors nevertheless. They have been battle-hardened by the many wars they have had to fight against Minotaurs, Orcs, Demons and many other races. They have developed very advanced war tactics that has allowed them to stand out in the battlefield. Humans have fought numberless battles in plains, forests, deserts and mountains. Yet, their war tactics are not so effective on swamps or the underground.